The Tin Man and the Princess
by Allie.louuu
Summary: DG and Cain understanding a bit more about each other. Oneshot / fluff


CainDG

DG sighed contently as she dipped her dangling feet into the cool water of the giant lake. She closed her eyes and lay back on the soft earth, the trees causing a comfortable shade. She was drifting off into sleep when she heard him calling.

"DG!" Cain called. She sighed. She stuck her arm up in the air and waved it around, hoping he wasn't blind enough to see it.

"There you, don't you know I've been looking all over for you?" He asked, as he crouched down next to her. A small smile playing on his lips. She sat up so she could look at him right-side-up. She melted on the inside at his smile; even being near him made her heart beat fast. Let alone seeing his eyes glisten when he smiled. She loved to be around him. Everything he did, from that sexy cow boyish attitude to his more adult responsible side. All of it made her insides feel all fuzzy and knotted up.

"Well, now I do. What's up?" DG asked.

"The Queen wanted me to come find you and make sure you weren't in some kind of trouble and she wanted to tell you something." He looked her up and down. Clearly checking if she was in trouble.

"Well, you found me in a horrible mess. I'm lost, I'm trapped and I'm about to be eaten by some awful monster. Thanks for checking up on me." DG smiled at her sarcasm.

"I see that. So the Queen is looking for you because there is some guy she wants you to meet. He's some son of a duke of someplace that I really couldn't care less about." Cain informed, a sour look forming on his face.

"Yuck. Doesn't sound like fun at all. Did you get a good look at him?" DG asked, looking up to meet his gaze, she temporarily lost herself in his deep, cloudy, blue eyes. When she realized she wasn't breathing, she broke the gaze and looked back out to the water.

"Yeah, he was really tall and looked like he was examining everything as if he was going to find something wrong with it. He also had the creepy aura about him. He seemed like a smug little bastard. I don't like it one damn bit." Cain described. His nose wrinkled in distaste.

"I'm sure he's not that bad. You say that about almost every guy that has come here to meet the long lost Princess DG." DG said dramatically.

"Yeah, because they all are." He said, his voice edging with something that DG couldn't quite put her finger on.

"I'll give him a chance. But I'm sure you will find all kinds of flaws with him." She smiled. He sat completely down, moving ever so slightly closer to her.

"Of course I will Deege. You're my Princess, you deserve only the best." He smiled; when she looked up she met his eyes again. He seemed just as locked in her gaze as she was in his. She could have been there for hours. They were just there, locked into each other's eyes. She wanted to kiss him more then anything in the universe at the moment. She had wanted to kiss him for a good, long while, but being around him was enough, until recently. When they finally broke away from their gaze Cain took a deep breath and smiled slightly. The she suddenly realized something. He called her 'his princess.' She bit her lip slightly to avoid giggling like a little child. His cheeks reddened slightly as he realized his misuse in wording.

"I think I'll know him when I see him." DG smirked. DG laid back again on the ground, looking up at the trees. Cain followed suit. She wanted to see his face, but she was looking up, into the luscious, deep green that was the trees.

"What's wrong with all of them? I'll admit that's it's weird that my mom is trying to set me up with all the royal… whatever's of the OZ. But honestly, why are they so filled with flaws?" DG asked. Her curious side asked the question that had been itching on her tongue for a while.

Cain leaned over closely, like he was sharing some secret. He almost nearly pressed his lips to her ear, and sent shivers down DG's spine before whispering "Because they aren't me." Right after that he tilted his head over hers and kissed her softly on the lips. The ends of DG's nerves were on fire, hyper-aware of every touch. She pushed on him gently; she didn't break the kiss as she rolled – half on top of him. Her hands searched up his shirt, nearly cursing at the thing for getting in her way. His hands rested on the small of her back, holding her close. After what felt like hours, but in reality, only minutes passed they broke apart. She smiled as she sat up right next to him.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that, Princess." He smiled, touching her cheek that was flooded with color.

"Ha, you have no idea. You're the reason I always never really stuck with any of the guys that my mom tried to set me up with. I knew, deep down they weren't you." DG smiled. His hand reached over and grabbed hers. Shortly after he leaned over and began kissing her again, just as softly but more passionate then before. She reveled in every touch. The way he held her close, his hands resting comfortably on her hips. She mentally took note on how well they fit together. Her lips moved gently as they parted slightly, giving Cain the chance to explore. He happily obliged. She wanted nothing more then to be close to him at that moment. Someone clearing their throat startled them as moved their hands and separated. Azkadellia appeared by a tree, leaning on it casually, a knowing grin spreading on her lips.

"Mom got anxious, she asked me to make sure you weren't in trouble." She smirked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." DG replied quickly, trying to get her sister as far away as possible.

"Hey, Tin Man hurt my sister and I'll hurt your face. Just saying." She said before walking into the forest. Cain and DG laughed, he had more of the throaty chuckle, while DG's higher pitched giggled echoed off the trees.

"Oh, God, that's Az for ya." She smiled.

"I'll be careful." He said before leaning back over her and kissing her, they both were lying on the ground; DG locked her arms around Cain's neck, making sure her Tin Man stayed put as they picked up where they left off.

He broke this only for a few seconds in order to whisper, "I promise I'll never hurt you, DG."

She softly whispered back, "I know."

….

DG leaned gently against Cain as they walked though the field, their fingers intertwined as they walked back to the castle. They let go when they reached the castle.

"I'll see you around?" DG asked an eager tint to her voice.

"Yeah. I'll be here." Cain said softly, to DG it sounded more like a promise then a simple goodbye. He kissed her softly on the lips, smiled slightly tipped his hat and turned on his heel, walking back the way they came. DG just stood there, slightly shocked from the kiss. She just stood there when he kissed her. She touched her lips in disbelief.

"Where have you been?" Ambrose appeared suddenly at the door.

"The forest. I kind of lost track of time." DG replied. Which was true, she definitely lost track.

"Your mother has been frantic looking for you, she was just about to go in there and look for you herself!" He said, halfway dragging a still in-shock DG. _Yeah that would have been awkward_. She thought to herself.

"Where is she now?" DG asked, trying to come up with excuses for why she so conveniently ditched another meeting.

"You just missed her; she just saw the Duke and his son to the door. I think she is in the library, looking for you there." Ambrose said, although Glitch lingered in his goofy smile.

"Thanks Zipper-head." She said. He hated that nickname but it sort of stuck after a while.

She found her way to her room, intending to wait there until dinner or her mom decided to look for her there. She plopped face-down on her bed. Her brain playing the forest's events over and over and over again in her head She remembered the weight of his kiss on her lips, how surprisingly gentle he was, his hands comfortably resting on her hips and back. She shivered at even thinking about his hands working his way from her hips to her back, like in the forest. It was still light outside but she was suddenly so tired.

DG changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed, her brain still swarming but she was overtaken by sleep quickly, her eyes drooping shut within minutes.

DG woke up early the next morning, before the suns came up. Her younger, adventurous side called to her. She dressed into jeans and a tee shirt quickly. She grabbed her shoes and put them on when she was outside, the sound of her sneakers on the ground would surely wake someone up. It was dawn when she was outside, only the faintest application of light surrounded the lake. She walked through the fields, not wanting to think but to just enjoy the peace and quiet.

"A princess like you shouldn't be walking around this early in the morning." A deep voice said from behind her. A scream built up in her throat but faded when she turned around.

"Don't sneak up on me like that Cain!" DG exclaimed, putting her hand on her chest, making sure her heart was still beating. Cain only just looked at her, the smallest hindrance of a smirk playing at his lips.

"Good morning, DG." He said, his voice coated with sweetness, it made DG bite her lip and try not to melt too much. He pulled his hand out from behind his back and revealed a small flower in his hand. It was white, with a bright blueish-purple center. She

touched the petals, they were soft and smooth.

"It's beautiful." She whispered, looking down at it. He gently placed a finger under her chin, moving her head up to look at him. His penetrating blue eyes were bright as he took the flower and placed it behind her ear, ever so gently. She waiting for words to come out of his mouth, but none came. His eyes were practically saying everything, she didn't realize it but they had slowly been gravitating closer to each other. She closed her eyes as their lips met. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her arms locked around his neck. She dragged her tongue slowly on his bottom lip, he opened his mouth slightly and gently moved his tongue into her mouth. Shivers ran down her spine, to her, everything is so perfect, she is afraid to stop and face the rest of the day. She knew that everything Cain did it had been planned. The way he held her face in her hands, and when they moved to the back of her head, then down her back. The way he smiled, ever so slightly when goose-bumps formed on her arms when he did those things. Arms that were wrapped securely around his neck.

When they both come up for air, the suns are almost up, he grabs her hand and continues walking. She completely forgot that she was out in the field in the first place.


End file.
